The Will to Live
by TheImmortalChicken
Summary: What does it mean to be human? Perhaps no such concept exists. Perhaps the answer, is in the most strangest of all places. Just what is a human? Seeking answers, Ahri ends up stumbling upon something worth so much more. Ahri/Katarina. Rated M for language, blood, and gore, along with possible sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Stammering:**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

Tapping her foot on the ground in boredom, Ahri gazed blankly towards a marvellous-looking view, yet she paid no mind to it. Once again, her thoughts were elsewhere, pondering what it means to be human.

Although she'd adopted human customs, they were still alien to her, unnatural for her.

Suddenly, a new thought crossed her mind, "I'm in the League of Legends, where the warriors o mwho represent their city-state, represent what their respective ideals. They're the pinnacle, the symbol of who they represent, and their ideals!" Ahri thought excitedly.

Slapping her forehead for not recognizing this earlier, Ahri rose from her wanderings, and left her own room rather enthusiastically.  
Agonizing over how to approach her fellow Champions, a rather subtle method would have to be utilized. Seduction was hesitatingly ruled out, due to an odd surge of her neglected morality crying out against such cruel manipulation. Or maybe it was just her survival instincts protesting towards such a suicidal decision, against incredibly dangerous foes. Just maybe.

"Perhaps a more...direct method would be more preferable," taking a glance at where she ssubconsciously walked to. The Noxian portion of the Institute of War. "Great..." she said in a deadpan tone, though no one heard.

* * *

Even for a former animal born in Ionia, the Noxian champions would harbour some distaste towards her, after Noxus' defeat in the rematch between them and Ionia.

Resuming her pacing amidst the Noxian section of the Institute, her thoughts were swayed by the Sinister Blade. The elder Du Couteau's violent and passionate temperament during battle, her unwavering devotion to Noxus, and her legendary aggressiveness. "Definitely human-like characterisics," thought Ahri

Unbeknownst to her, she'd accidentally stumbled upon the door of the Sinister Blade's room. Looking sideways, she put on a brave face, and knocked on the dark chestnut door. Nervously staring at the door in trepidation, the dimly lit corridors were paid no mind, as the door opened, revealing the irritated face of the Sinister Blade.

Gulping rather slowly, a bead of sweat slowly trailed down Ahri's face, as the stunning beauty of Katarina Du Couteau assaulted her. "Odd me of to do such a childish trait," Ahri thought to herself in confusion.

Pushing such strange thinking to the back of her mind, Ahri cleared her thought, while the Sinister Blade immediately prepare to shut the door.  
"If you're going to waste my precious time by dragging me from my training, you better hope that whatever you have to discuss is important," the Sinister Blade stated in a dismissing voice.

Donning another courageous facade, Ahri replied, "Just out of curiosity, why are so loyal to Noxus? How are you so passionate in battle? And-" slipping into a sultry tone, "would you be willing to...show me?"

Unfazed by any of what she had just said, an intense glare was given, before the door slammed shut, jarring Ahri's ears.

* * *

Once that entire mess had concluded, Ahri cursed herself for acting like a pup. However, her determination to become more human wasn't deterred, and she decided to continue her crusade for knowledge the next day. Walking away from the Noxian area of the Institute, Ahri's thoughts were focused on a mental image of the Sinister Blade, wearing a set of entirely black clothing, drenched with sweat, hugging every inch of her curvaceous body.

Katarina, commonly called, the Sinister Blade, kept a monotone look upon her face, as she methodically chewed on an exquisitely prepared steak, in an exclusive Noxian dining establishment, one of the finest in Valoran.

Blankly staring into nowhere as she ate, her reflexes kicked in instantly, grabbing a luscious tail from behind her. Moaning erupted from behind her, and Katarina sighed in annoyance, as the Nine-Tailed Fox whispered in her ear, "No need to be grabbing me so roughly. Unless you want to take this elsewhere..."

Blushing ever so slightly, Katarina was slightly embarrassed by the Kumiho's display. Shoving the Nine-Tailed Fox away, Katarina was intent on leaving the restaurant immediately, hoping to retreat to the sanctity of her room at the Institute.

Sadly, the Sinister Blade's misfortune wasn't concluded just yet.

Balling her fists in frustration, the endless, flirtatious pestering pouring from the Nine-Tailed Fox's mouth was irking her to no end. Thankfully, at least for Ahri, the League would kick her out for decimating another Champion outside of the matches. Finally, she almost snapped when the Kumiho tenderly rubbed her arm against Katarina's. Murderous rage blossomed within the Sinister Blade; tension rippling throughout her muscles. However, the Kumiho hurried away after seeing Swain approach Katarina, a harsh, steely glare directed at the Kumiho, asking her to leave. Inadvertently saving herself from the harsh retribution of the Sinister Blade.

"Du Couteau, could we take this discussion," glancing around passively, "to somewhere more secure?" asked Jericho Swain, but coming from him, it was more of a demand, than a request.

Replying with a nod, they both continued to the Noxian section of the Institute.

* * *

Finding the silent walk rather dull, Swain asked abruptly, "From what I could hear, is there something going on between you and the fox?" His eyes were full of mirth, a strange expression, on his normally cruel and condescending gaze.

"Shut up Swain," was her curt reply, as Swain chuckled in amusement.

"Can I rely upon your support, in becoming Grand General?" asked Swain, standing underneath a massive Noxian banner, which blanketed the entire wall.

"I suppose you'll have our assistance. Preferably with payment, as such services aren't handed out on a silver platter," replied Katarina, rolling her eyes at the obviousness of her answer, it was a guarantee that the House of Du Couteau would back Swain, if it was assured that they'd gain considerable power in the process.

Preparing to leave Swain's room, her gait was interrupted.

"When I usurp those ancient, derelict fools, I expect you to be not too distracted, by anything, else repercussions will be in hand," Swain said.  
Normally, Katarina would've been infuriated by any order from Swain, and retorted with a biting remark, but the Sinister Blade wasn't in the mood, and merely clenched her teeth, and nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Waking in her bed the next morning, Kararina decided to hear the fox out, hoping to alleviate the mounting irritation the fox was piling onto her.  
Tumbling out if her comfortable cot, she thought to herself, "The damn League is softening me."

Grabbing her knives from the top of her drawer, Katarina closed her eyes, and pivoted towards her target, the head of a training dummy 30 meters away. Hearing the dummy collapse onto the ground, Katarina opened her eyes, to see the glint of a knife, embedded in the dummy's head.

Sighing in exasperation at the lack of genuinely challenging training exercise for herself, Katarina left the her room, for course, with clothing on.

* * *

Yawning, Ahri crawled from the darkness encasing half her bed, to the sunlight seeping past the slits in her curtains. Languidly stretching her limbs, a wonderful symphony of cracks resonated from herself.

Pulling herself from the heavenly throes of her bed, Ahri decided to retrieve one of her favourite books from her extensive book collection, which adorned the numerous bookshelves that decorated her room.

Opening the curtains slightly, to allow a sliver of light through, Ahri lowered herself onto the enormous velvet chair, when a knock interrupted her peaceful reverie.

Grumbling in disappointment at not being able to vanish within the world of her book. Open the door wide, Ahri was greeted by severe look of Katarina. Ushering her inside, the door closed with a resounding click.

Returning her attention back to her guest, the infamous Sinister Blade, Ahri motioned for Katarina to sit on a dull pine green, loveseat sofa.

Noticing Katarina's discomfort, Ahri prepared to ask her a question about why she was here, but the Noxian beat her to the punch.

"What were you going to ask me two days ago?" Katarina questioned bluntly.

Concentrating on the calm and flirtatious persona that she usually projected, Ahri replied jokingly, "So that I could lure you to my room."

"Really? Because it didn't seem that way before," referring to her flustered state when first talking to Katarina, "Anyways, you wanted to discuss something with me. Now spill."

Deciding to be upfront, and as honest as possible with this, else the consequences would be quite severe, Ahri replied, "Well, I was wondering about your passion in battle, just how could I emulate such emotion, and be more human-like," fidgeting with her hands, her calm tone was unexpected for Katarina.

"And would you consider showing me that passion in bed," joked Ahri, in a flirtatious manner.

Ploughing through, Ahri continued, "And why do you feel such loyalty for Noxus? Although I was born in Ionia, I don't share the devotion that has enraptured Irelia, or Lee Sin, that coerced them into serving their country. So I'm confused as to why there is so much death for a mass of land, and it's name. It really seem quite pointless to me."

Caught off guard by the onslaught of questions, Katarina raised a finger to cover Ahri's mouth, hoping to halt the heap of questions. Tempted by the idea of just leaving, Katarina silently fasted that thought into the abyss of her mind, as procrastinating on something isn't appealing to her.

Pretending to contemplate the questions, she feigned hesitation, before answering.

"It's because I'm human, allowing me to experience fickle things, such as feelings, and feel pain. Happy? Anyways, why me?

Looking confused, the Kumiho replied with an crass, "Huh?"

"Out of anyone at the League, you ask me, an assassin, on how to be more humane? Damn, you must be quite insane to be stupid enough to do that," said Katarina, an unfitting selection of words, for a member of the Noxian nobility.

Feeling indignant, Ahri remained quiet, leading to an awkward tension in the room.

Having only analyzed the basic layout of Ahri's room, the finer details were ignored, as having them would be pointless. However, not willing to break the ice, Katarina scanned the spacious room, its walls covered entirely by bookshelves, straining under the crushing weight of all the pieces of literature, loaded upon it. Parallel to the entrance of the room, was a singular piece of glass, functioning as a wall. Otherwise, the room only contained a bed, a loveseat sofa, and an excessively sized wing chair. The room, devoid of any sense of emotion, wasn't personalized whatsoever.

While Katarina was partially distracted, her attention was still somewhat directed to Ahri, a maelstrom of emotions and thoughts swirled inside Ahri's mind. Yet no matter how chaotic her mind appeared to be, her thoughts were on tied to the Sinister Blade. Drawn in by the intoxicating sensations of the Sinister Blade, Ahri boldly and impulsively exclaimed, "I have secret about Noxus, and unless you want them to spread like a rat infestation, you'll teach me close-quarters combat!"

Merely raising an eyebrow a at the strange demand, the Noxian replied, "And why shouldn't I kill you from where you stand? What's stopping me, huh?"

Finally realizing her impulsive mistake, Ahri clamped her mouth shut with her hands, and looked fearful.

"Even though the League doesn't tolerate violence outside the Fields of Justice, no one will be too suspicious of a little accident involving you, will they?" said Katarina, in an ominous and foreboding tone.

Snickering at the panic-stricken expression on Ahri's, Katarina stopped, and responded to Ahri`s expression, "Just kidding. All I wanted, was to bait out a hilarious reaction, and that I did. Anyways, you're bluffing, I've had decades of practice, you've only had a couple years, at best, and the tell-tale quickening of your pulse, and gathering perspiration, make it quite obvious that you`re fibbing. Though I am interested in your magic, so perhaps I could study, or learn your essence draining magic. I imagine it could use endless versatility in battle. So, my offer is a exchange of knowledge. You teach me your magic, and I'll instruct you in close-quarters combat. Agreed?"

Befuddled by the lack of hostility directed to her, Ahri dumbly nodded, and shook hands with the Sinister Blade, but all she felt was the tingling shock that ran up her arm, an electrifying, and addictive sensation.

* * *

**That was painful to write. Anyways, I had an idea, an this is what I struck. **

**Merciful, Chapter 7 will be delayed, because of problems with my computer, as it`s stored there. Right now, I`m just using a backup computer, so oh well.**

**My depiction of Ahri was strange, but hopefully, it was explained proficiently.  
**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - **Displeasure**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Grinning cruelly at the exhausted look written across Ahri's face, the poor Kumiho was pulled from her blissful slumber. Harsh orders, and insults were barked at Ahri, each one startling her, more than the last.

"Who the hell trains at a time like this? I should be enjoying the heavenly throes of sleep, instead of wasting away outside," cried Ahri, but her desperate pleas mostly ignored.

"I pity your weakness. Now shut up," replied Katarina

Echoing down the halls of the Institute of War, the horrifying sounds of Ahri's screams and cries reverberated through corridors, and waking up fellow Champions.

* * *

Beautiful sakura leaves danced and swirled in the breeze, tumbling around, like a hungover ballerina. Vestiges of sunlight peered over the mountains in the distance, like fingertips anchored to the top of a table. Chirping birds delightedly sung to each other, and the absolute beauty of the outdoors was on display. Of course, Ahri was oblivious to this majesty, too wound up in her suffering

Panting and footsteps filled the air, as the rarely-used lungs of Ahri, screamed in agony at their overuse. Lagging behind her, her legs felt like mush, drained of all energy and vigor. Tempted to slow down, the impending threat of having a knife embedded inside her leg, functioned as an effective source of motivation for Ahri.

However, the Kumiho soon began to crumble from exhaustion. Unable to carry the burden of pain, Ahri faltered from fatigue, and crawled on the ground. Merciless taunting spewed from the Sinister Blade, but Ahri was groveling on the ground from the overbearing load of exhaustion and pain, so the Sinister Blade's words were ignored.

Suddenly, an electrifying sensation danced from her left calf, and Ahri jolted from the throbbing sensation in her leg. Crimson ichor trickled from the wound, and rather surprisingly, Ahri screamed in horror.

"You're supposed to not scream, because you know, you're ideally desensitized to violence. Right?" Katarina said in an unconcerned voice.

"Shut up. It's not like getting a knife thrown into leg is a serious issue, is it? sarcastically replied Ahri.

"Well it shouldn't be, else you're weakling. Besides," Katarina crouched down close to Ahri's wound, and glanced intently, before pulling it out abruptly, "you're a goddamn Champion, you should be accustomed to this kind of shit," Katarina said nonchalantly, ignoring the gasps of pain, that were elicited from Ahri.

"Now get up, preferably before the day ends. You still have to finish your other 42 laps, don't you? You should be thankful, you're learning the meaning of determination, now start running, else you learn of my wrath," threatened Katarina, whilst flipping her knife in hand.

Groaning, the puncture wound in her leg was ignored, as sheer determination and fear drove Ahri to finish the remainder of her laps, evident by the rivers of blood, trailing around the sidewalks of the Institute of War.

* * *

Greeting Akali rather awkwardly at the clinic inside the Institute, Ahri wore a sheepish grin on her face, while Akali made a face at the lines of blood trailing behind where Ahri walked.

Checking the wound, Akali also simultaneously questioned the Kumiho at the same time.

"So how exactly did you get a hole in your leg?" asked Akali.

"Well, it just appeared with a numb sensation, I screamed, then ran over here. Simple enough," responded Ahri, gasping tenderly at the prodding that Akali was doing to her wound.

"So you're saying that a hole appeared in your leg, of its own volition, and it wasn't actually a man-made wound. Because judging from the looks of it, that's what it is," replied Akali, in a deadpan voice. "How'd you even run here with that wound?"

"In response to the first statement, definitely. Bullseye. Yep. And in response to the second statement: very, very carefully" assured Ahri.

"O...K...," replied Akali, rather doubtful of what Ahri was saying.

Shortly after that awkward conversation, the wound was patched up, and Ahri left in a brisk pace, limping the entire way, with Akali's eyes trailing after her, concerned.

* * *

Deciding to tutor the Sinister Blade in one of the more derelict training facilities inside the Institute, a precaution to ward away any other fellow Champions.

The atmosphere between both of them was somewhat, well as relaxed as a Noxian assassin can get.

Clearing her throat, a million thoughts raced within Ahri's mind, all concerning the attractiveness, and alluring Sinister Blade, but all of them were pushed back, in favour of discussing about Ahri's Essence Theft.

"Quick question, why are you opting to learn about magic, when you possess none?" asked Ahri.

"Perhaps with the help of your teachings, I'll learn magic," replied Katarina

"Seems unlikely."

"Do you want your blood to be painted on the floors? If not then shut up," threatened Katarina.

"Well then how will I teach y-"

"Quit being a smart ass, and talk."

Sighing in frustration at the stupidity of the entire conversation, Ahri straightened her back, and attempted to look as wizened as possible.

"Why are you jutting out breasts, like they're baskets of bread?" said Katarina in a deadpan tone, bored by the lack of violence.

Venting her frustrations mentally, a string of never-ending profanities mentally growing in her head, Ahri returned her attention back onto her 'student'. Taking a deep breath Ahri began speaking.

"Magic, from what I could tell when it flows through my body, is like a bodily system, like the blood vessels in your body, and your nervous system. Given that virtually all humans find out that they have magical potential during their childhood, if you haven't develop an inkling of magic, then you most likely lack it. However, in theory, someone could create a substitute for the magic system, using Hextech technology. Of course, it'd be the most tormenting and painful procedure imaginable, as the magic system can't be disassembled, then reassembled inside your body, therefore, we'd have to open your back side, stick it inside your brain, and all your body parts. To be honest, you wouldn't survive such a thing. So, onto more pleasant things," said Ahri

Slowly digesting what she'd been told, Katarina toyed with the idea of implanting a faux Hextech magic system inside her body, then discarded that idea immediately. She'd prefer to spill blood with her blades.

"There is an alternative way to acti-" started Ahri, but she stopped herself.

Noticing the slip-up, Katarina was intrigued, and decided to wheedle the secret from Ahri's grasp, in all due time, though.

* * *

This repetitive cycle of tutoring between the pair continued for a week, and with a couple sightings of them together, rumors regarding the two Champions were running rampant.

However, Katarina wouldn't stand for this, and crushed the rumor mill, by immediately threatening to decimate anyone who spoke of them, in her vicinity.

* * *

The beginning portion of her hand-to-hand combat training was concluding, as her body finally adjusted, in accordance for the prerequisites required of her body's state. Well, sadly, the training continued, but it wasn't as devastating, nor exhausting as before.

Anyways, Ahri was partially excited to learn what she'd been promised, and hoped it could enlighten her on some of her human aspects, along with other things. Yet she also dreaded it, as Katarina was must likely concocting some sort of torture upon her, again.

Too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice something else occurring nearby, a cry of pain came from Ahri, when Katarina kicked her right in the leg. Limping away to gain distance, Katarina said to her, with a smirk on her face, "Situational awareness. Can't live without it. Else you'll be dead. So pay fucking attention next time. Capisce?"

Grunting in acknowledgement, the next couple hours would essentially be a routine of Ahri being continuously pummeled into the ground, while Katarina would bark out useless pieces of advice.

During the entire duration of her 'training', it was impossible to land a hit, or even brush, against Katarina. Frustrated with her lack of success, and covered head to toe in cuts and bruises, Ahri decided to limp away, with Katarina cackling the entire time.

* * *

Having just finished attempting to instill some sense of determination within Ahri, and having watched it fail spectacularly, Katarina sighed in annoyance, a scowl written across her face, as she walked back to her room.

Noticing the hooded form of Talon, leaning on the wall in the corridor, his indigo clothing, clearly identified him. Watching him lean forwards to discuss something with her, she shoved him back, and strode on forward, intent on ignoring Talon.

Grabbing her arm roughly, Talon yanked it backwards, forcing Katarina to turn around, facing him.

"Why are you associating with the fox, Sinister Blade?" he questioned, his hood preventing Katarina from seeing his face.

"Why are you so intent on finding out? It doesn't concern you at all, street filth!" exclaimed Katarina, snarling her teeth fiercely.

"Because your father would be concerned abou-"

"My father has disappeared, so he couldn't be concerned, now could he? Anyways, the details of my private activities don't concern you, else I'll have something else for you to be concerned," said Katarina, in an ominous tone.

Not wishing to be churned into a pulp by her, Talon backed off, allowing Katarina to pass by him.

* * *

Relaxed and refreshed from her pleasant bath, Ahri's mind ran idle, it's thoughts spinning, deciding on its next course of action.

Walking over to one of the several bookshelves in her room, Ahri pulled out a book, something about another different set of philosophical beliefs, a topic which Ahri found quite curious, and compelling. Attempting to understand the different viewpoints of various people, their thoughts and beliefs, helped further Ahri's own understanding of the human psyche.

The piece of literature that she chose this time, was something about existentialism, a philosophy which essentially stated, that you create the meaning of your own life, or something along those lines.

Relaxing within the folds of her incredibly comfortable chair, Ahri divulge herself into the world of her novel, and basked in there, like a lizard lounging in the sun.

* * *

**Watched Fargo recently, an amazing show, and also the reason why this update was severely delayed. Along with both my job, and school, its been quite the hassle for me to update this.  
**

**As to any possible questions as to why Katarina is being taught by Ahri, it's all part of her ambition, Katarina's drive to become more powerful for herself, and to possess information that her rivals don't possess. And Ahri is acting impulsively, mostly because she desires to see where her emotions will take her.  
**

**In regards to the plot, it'll begin next chapter. Right now, I just writing the daily machinations of the characters. Apologies for darting between scenes, rather roughly.  
**

**Let me also celebrate over 250 views. Andddd it's done.  
**

**Also, it's difficult for me to write a story, without being given feedback. So unless you don't want me to hear your input, then please review, as it'll improve the story for everyone.**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
